My Beautiful Mom
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La etapa del embarazo tan bella, maravillosa, algo ha lo que cualquier mujer le gustaría experimentar. ¿Acaso la capitana de la segunda división esta lista para tal responsabilidad?#One-shot#Semi-AU#UraSoi#LeveIchiRuki


**Bueno, Hola, queridas damas y caballeros, respetable público lector y en general. Hoy les traemos un pequeño one-shot dirigido a mi pareja favorita de Bleach, claro que tengo como otras 3, pero me gusta más escribir de este par. Y como no me gusta hacer esto tan largo, disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus deberes como capitana de la segunda división son muy serios, encargarse del nido de los gusanos, la seguridad del Gotei 13 no es una tarea simple y que se deba tomar a broma, incluso en su actual condición no puede darse el lujo de faltar.

Una reunión con los capitanes de las 13 divisiones termino con total éxito, excepto para ella, especialmente por las miradas de los otros capitanes y la molesta mirada de Mayuri. Trato de controlar sus impulsos de golpear a ese tipo tan molesto.

\- Soi-fong, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le llamo Kyoraku, ella asintió y se dirigió a la oficina de su superior. – Por favor siéntate.

\- ¿Algún inconveniente comandante general? – pregunto con total seriedad.

\- No, pero, estoy algo preocupado con respecto a tu "estado actual" – hizo hincapié en esas dos palabras, palabras que la capitana de la segunda división entendía mejor que nada y al mismo tiempo le molestaban.

\- Recuerdo que ya tuvimos esta conversación – se levantó de la silla – y como le dije antes, esto no me impedirá seguir con mis actividades diarias. – hizo una reverencia y se alejó a la salida de la oficina.

\- Apartir de mañana quedaras relevada de tu cargo y permanecerás en completo reposo. Las actividades de la segunda divisón quedaran en mis manos y las de otros dos capitanes.

La peli negra se paró en seco y giro con una mueca de total desagrado e irritación, pero una orden era una orden, debía aceptarla, quisiera o no. – Si esto no hubiera pasado yo seguiría cumpliendo mis obligaciones. – dijo entre dientes, claro que Kyoraku las escucho.

\- No es algo de lo cual tengas que disculparte o culparte, era obvio que sucedería tarde o temprano.

Llego a "su residencia" y cerro de un portazo, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto?, ella, una respetada capitana del Gotei 13, relevada de su puesto por…

\- ¡Soi-fong! – dijo el rubio sorprendido de verla ahí tan temprano - ¿paso algo malo?, tú y el bebé están bien – se acercó a la peli negra tomándola de las mejillas y después acariciando su abultado vientre de casi 8 meses

\- Claro que estoy bien – se alejó del toque de Kisuke – y llegue antes porque me han quitado mi cargo de capitana por lo que termina esto – señalo su vientre

\- Oh~, pero no deberías estar molesta por eso. A mí me parece una excelente noticia – sonrió alegremente, sacando poco a poco de sus casillas a Soi-fong – En realidad me sorprendió que todavía te dejaran en tu trabajo después de que desmayaste en el nid… - un buen golpe en el estómago hizo callar a Kisuke y terminar en el suelo

Como todas las noches, desde que le dieron la noticia que en ¾ de año sería madre, miraba la luna y pensaba en si sería algo cercano a una madre para su primer hijo y descendiente no solo de ella, sino también del molesto de Urahara Kisuke.

Agradecía que Kisuke no fuera como Mayuri en ciertos términos y se pusiera a experimentar con su bebé al nacer o con ella.

Lograr concebir un hijo en el Seireitei es un milagro por así decirlo, las almas que ahí llegan envejecen con el tiempo, las jóvenes se desarrollan de igual modo, pero que dos almas puedan crear una nueva de forma natural ciertamente es algo tan imposible, que llamo la atención del capitán de la doceava división.

Con cuidado se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta una mesita donde un cuadro de plata reposaba, lo tomo entre sus manos y rememoro ese día. El día en que él y ella se volvieron oficialmente marido y mujer.

\- Te veías hermosa con el kimono, pero yo hubiera preferido que usaras un vestido como lo hizo Kuchiki-san – soltó el marco y giro lista para asestarle un golpe, pero Kisuke fue más rápido y la detuvo – Olvidaba que las mujeres embarazadas se ponen un poquito violentas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Urahara? – se librero del agarre de Kisuke – hoy no estoy de humor para soportar "tú encantadora" personalidad.

\- Hmm – toco el vientre de Soi-fong – ahora entiendo porque estas embarazada – una venita se alzó en la frente de la mujer, y en menos de dos que tres patadas lo tenía en el suelo

\- Y tampoco para lo pervertido que eres. – Kisuke asintió ya sentado en el piso. Soi-fong soltó un suspiro y coloco el marco en su lugar, regresando a donde estaba hace unos segundos.

\- Me sorprende que aceptaras casarte conmigo – dijo Kisuke, mientras se acercaba de poquito en poquito a la mujer – con todo lo que decías odiarme y tu eterna devoción a Yoruichi, ya dudaba si quiera si estabas interesada en los hombres.

Las mejillas de la peli negra se colorearon en completo, técnicamente su devoción y lealtad siguen dirigidas en completo a Yoruichi, pero sus sentimientos en torno romántico dieron un giro inesperado en los últimos meses, y esa es la razón para aceptar casarse con él. - Yo pensé que a ti te interesaba a Yoruichi-sama, son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – un brazo rodeo sus hombros y un cálido beso fue depositado en su mejilla – así que también me sorprendió. – el sonrojo se esparció por todo su rostro, realmente la pone de los nervios.

\- Se podría decir que ella fue la causa para que termináramos juntos

\- C-claro, p-pero… si no… sino fuera mujer, yo solo amaría a Yoruichi-sama – dijo desviando la vista a otro lado

\- No creo que eso sea un impedimento, y te lo digo porque no me importaría enamorarme de ti si fueras un hombre, seguirías siendo quien eres quitándole la importancia a lo exterior.

\- Pervertido, y ya suéltame – termino el abrazo – te recuerdo que estoy embarazada por tu culpa y espero un mínimo de respeto, por tu parte. – cruzo los brazos por encima de su pecho.

Kisuke sonrió tranquilamente y se levantó camino a la cocina, ya era hora de comer y ella necesitaba tomar su medicina.

Al verlo alejarse y estar nuevamente en su tiempo de calidad, acaricio con cariño el abultado vientre y sonrió, como pocas veces se puede ver, con plena dicha y felicidad. Aunque le molestaba tener que dejar su cargo en la segunda división, si pudo contra quien sabe cuántos enemigos que pusieron en peligro el equilibrio entre el Seireitei, el mundo humano, el hueco mundo, como no podría con un embarazo.

Molesta caminaba de regreso a su casa, intento por todos los medios entrar al Seireitei, pero simplemente la entrada para ella estaba bloqueada, una especie de barrera impedía su paso (cortesia de Hachi). Lo peor tener que escuchar a Mayuri que la ayudaría a cambio de hacerle un par de pruebas antes de que nazca la cría entre Kisuke y ella.

Detuvo su andar y enfoco la vista en una peculiar y muy conocida pareja en todo Rukongai, Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, ahora Kurosaki Rukia, y en medio de los dos su pequeña hija sino mal recordaba Masaki. La primera de muchas parejas que pusieron al mundo patas arriba, la de Kisuke y ella fue como la 8° boda, pero la 4° en dejar casi al Seireitei destruido, ya se han de imaginar cual está en primer lugar.

Sirvió un poco de té y coloco un plato de galletas para su invitada, no la esperaba hoy, además de tener planes para salir con su esposa.

\- ¿Y cómo le va a mi querida abeja con el embarazo? – pregunto Yoruichi, tomando una galleta del plato frente a ella – espero y hagas tu trabajo como esposo y futuro padre.

\- Por supuesto que lo hago. Solo que ella pasa por ese momento difícil ya sabes que ella solo ha estado concentrada en su trabajo y en ti… así que – bebió té y escucho una risa por parte de la peli morada

\- Kisuke ¿celoso?, creí que había dejado en claro mis sentimientos por Soi-fong y por ti. – fue por la segunda galleta – se ve que ambos no pueden dejar de amarme – soltó otra risa, y Kisuke no hizo sino reír irónicamente, ¿Por qué todos pensaban que él o que Soi-fong estaban enamorados de Yoruichi?

\- No estoy celoso y ya he dejado de amarte Yoruichi-san – la peli morada hizo un fingido acto de drama ante las últimas palabras del rubio – simplemente me preocupa que Soi-chan este molesta por no trabajar en lo que le gusta, es todo.

\- No creo que su enojo se deba simplemente a que le quitaron su cargo por el embarazo. Más bien a que no crean en su capacidad de llevar a cabo sus obligaciones a la par de su embarazo, ella jamás ha deseado ser considerada como débil.

Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y se encamino a su habitación, un baño le vendría como anillo al dedo. Abrió la puerta y dormido con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, nada más y nada menos que Kisuke, ¿Cuántas veces debía recordarle que no se quedara dormido en la mesa?, fue por una manta para cubrirle y al dejarle la manta, noto un par de diseños sobre algo, con cuidado jalo uno de los papeles y no pudo evitar reír, pero que ideas para una cuna, tal vez con esto obtendría bastantes ganancias en el mundo humano que con esa tienda tan simple, aunque así era él, simple en el exterior, pero con miles de sorpresas en su interior.

Escucho a su estómago gruñir y se sonrojo ante ello, una pequeña comida antes del baño no vendría mal, salió de la habitación con total tranquilidad y lentitud, no necesitaba a un semi-consciente Urahara Kisuke con la disposición de cocinarle.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, y revisó que efectivamente estuviera durmiendo, frunció ligeramente el ceño y suspiro con cansancio. Salió casi corriendo de la habitación y entrando de lleno en la cocina, se prepararía solo un ligero emparedado y al baño.

En la habitación, Kisuke despertó con una prominente sonrisa y tocando su mejilla, nada mejor para despertar que un beso de la mujer que ama, especialmente si ella te lo da cuando despertaste y finges estar durmiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 meses después

Observo a su pequeño dormir con suma tranquilidad, el parto había sido de sumo riesgo, su presión espiritual había disminuido en los últimos días del embarazo y casi se podía decir que ni el bebé ni ella saldrían con vida, sin embargo, ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su hijo y ella se mantuvieran sanos y salvos, un parto no era nada para la capitana de la segunda división Soi-fong, esposa de Urahara Kisuke ex capitán de la doceava división.

\- Es muy pequeño, ¿verdad? – dijo Kisuke a su lado

\- Por supuesto que lo es Urahara, que esperabas. Los bebés a esta edad son pequeños.

\- Ya te dije que los amo a los dos – tomo la mano de la mujer y beso su mejilla

\- Como unas 214 veces desde que nació – presiono el agarre en su mano – y yo una vez o algo parecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Posdata: ¿Hay alguna pareja que les guste, pero que nadie ha escrito de ese par?**


End file.
